Life or Death
by Wolfgirlxoxo
Summary: What if instead of one chosen one there was two. Sorry sucky at summerys. please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lily potter sat on the couch watching her baby's playing with one of their toys. She heard the creak of the door opening, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and slowly edged her way towards the front door, Harry and Roxy, who realized how important it was to be quiet crawled over to the corner and hid from view. Lily rounded the corner.

'Petrificus Totalus' Lily thought there was a flash of light and the person in the doorway fell down unable to move. Realizing who it was Lily ran up to him and tried to apologize.

"Oh my god, James, I'm so sorry" Lily said as she revised the spell and helped her husband up.

"It's alright. It's my fault I didn't warn you" James said pulling Lily into a hug "Where's Harry and Roxan?"

"Roxy's hiding somewhere with Harry"

"Dadda" they said crawling out from their hiding place

"I thought that they were meant to be at the Weasleys?" James asked

"Ron's sick so Harry and Roxy can't play with him and his little sister Ginny"

"What one's Ron?" James asked confused because the Weasley's have so many kids, 6 boys and 1 girl to be exact.

"He's round Harry and Roxy's age, he's better but Molly wants to keep him in his room for a little while longer so he's fully recovered before he can play with Harry or Roxy because she doesn't want them getting sick as well" Lily said picking Harry and Roxan up and giving them to James. She walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.

After dinner

Lily walked into the living room to find her husband crawling on his hands and knees making car noises with their son Harry on his back. Roxan was sitting on the couch giggling. Lily stood in the doorway laughing quietly to herself. James turned round and yelled in fright.

"Shit Lil don't do that, you scared the crap out" James said covering Harry's ears. Lily laughed even harder.

"It's not funny Lil"

"Yeah it is" Lily said between giggles, James sat down on the couch, Lily walked over and sat next to James and lent her head on his shoulder. They looked at each other and kissed passionately.

"Bed time for the baby's" Lily said reaching for her children, James passed Lily their children then threw his wand down upon the sofa stretching and yawning.

Suddenly the door burst open. Voldemort was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, for James had not even picked up his wand…

"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

Hold me off, without a wand in his hand!... Voldemort laughed before casting the curse…

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she, at least, had nothing to fear… Voldemort climbed the stairs, listing with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in… she had no wand upon her either… how stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments…

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… and there she stood, the children in her in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her kids into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…

"Not Harry, not Roxanne, please not my children!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, not Roxanne, please no, take me, kill me instead –"

"Oh I shall but first I need to dispose of your children"

"Not my children, please no… Please not my Harry, not my Roxanne…Please"

"This is my last warning –"

"Not my children! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Roxanne! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"

He could have forced her away her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The children had not cried all this time: they could stand, clutching the bars of the boy's cot, and they looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was their father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and their mother would pop up any moment, laughing –

He pointed the wand very carefully into the children's faces: he wanted to see it happens, the destruction of these two, inexplicable dangers. The twins began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage –

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the children were trapped and screaming, but far away… far away…

Voldemort had fled before Hagrid got there.

"Oh god" Hagrid as he arrived at the Potter's house the house was half destroyed. Hagrid made his way over the rubble and found the twins under what looked like Harry's crib. He picked them up and made his way back.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" Hagrid turned round to find young Sirius Black standing next to his motorbike

"I'm getting Harry and Roxanne"

"Give them here I'm there Godfather, it's my responsibility"

"Sorry Sirius but I have to take them to there aunt and uncle's. Dumbledore's orders."

"Well take my bike I wont need it any more" Sirius handed Hagrid the keys then slumped away muttering to himself about James and Lily being dead. Hagrid jumped on the motorbike and attached the twins to himself then took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nice and nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door, it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that two other children lived in the house, too.

Yet twins Harry and Roxan Potter were still there, both asleep at the moment sharing a dark and musty cupboard under the stairs. There Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shill voice which made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt raped on the door again waking Roxy up.

"Up!" she screeched. They heard her walking away towards kitchen and then the sound of the frying being put on the cooker. Harry rolled on to his bed and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny he'd had the same dream before.

Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you two up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly" Harry said.

"Nope" Roxy added in a whisper. Harry laughed softly so that only she could hear.  
"Well get a move on, I want one of you to look after the bacon. And don't let it burn, I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned. Roxy laughed.

"What did you say" their aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Dudley's birthday – how could we have forgotten?" Roxy said as she got out of bed looking for her socks. She found two pairs under her bed and gave one to Harry who was still looking, after pulling a spider off one of them Roxy put them on then followed Harry into the kitchen.

Roxy was placing the bacon on the table as Dudley came bounding into the kitchen. He pushed Roxy out of the way so he could get to the table. Harry caught her just as she was about to hit the ground but as he did so, he spilt the coffee all over the ground.

"Boy! Clean that coffee up, NOW!" Uncle Vernon roared as he came into the kitchen "And because you like making so much mess, you can clean the whole house!"

"But he was just catching me because you're stupid so pushed me!" Roxy yelled at uncle Vernon.

He stared at her with his beady little eyes and said "Well missy you can clean the house _and_ the gardens today! And if you haven't finished in time for dinner, you just won't get any! Oh and boy you can do upstairs and girl you can do down stairs plus what you have to do with the garden. Oh and it must be spotless." Roxy and Harry stared at their uncle before going to make more coffee and bacon.

After breakfast the Dursley's went out to pick up one of Dudley's friends so the twins started cleaning the house. They were so angry that it went faster than they would have thought.

"Hay Harry" Roxy yelled up the stairs "Are you done?"

"Yeaah. Why are you using that tone it scares me when you do."

"Well it's just I'm done too. What time did we start?" she added walking to the kitchen and looking at the microwave.

"7:30, I think. Why?" Harry asked coming down the stairs

"Cause its only 7:45"

"Really!" Harry said running into the kitchen "Lets go start on the gardens" he added turning away but Roxy pulled him back.

"Harry we can't. Remember that time when aunt Petunia got tired of us coming back from the barbers looking like we hadn't been at all. So she grabbed the kitchen scissors and cut your hair so short that you were almost bald, but only left your fringe to cover your scar and remember she went out and got die not hair die just normal painting die and tried to get the red strikes out of my hair then ended up leaving it with and it some funny colour. And remember how we dreaded going to school where you were already teased for your baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses and I was teased for my baggy boy clothes and my hair cause black with red strikes and it's curly. Then the next morning when we woke up our hair was exactly the way it was before aunt Petunia had sheared it off and tried to die it. Remember we got a week in our cupboard for that."

"Your right, if the Dursley's come back and the house is already done they'll go ballistic and we'll be in there forever!" Harry said

"Exactly."

"They don't know what one we started on right?" Harry said thinking

"Right" Roxy agreed

"So lets go do the garden and when they come home we go inside and do the house cause I'm not aloud to help you in the garden uncle Vernon said before he left."

"He did? I never heard him." Roxy asked

"Yeah he did. Well anyway let's go do the garden" Roxy followed her brother out the back and into the garden shed.

"Okay let's go!" Harry said walking out of the shed and to the front.

The gardening like when they cleaned the house went much faster than normal, soon they were inside pretending to clean the house. They heard the car pull op and the crunching of the gravel as people walked along it.

The door opened uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss walked in. Dudley and Piers laughed as they passed Roxy had to fight the urge to stick her foot out and make them fall on the ugly faces. Once they finished pretending to clean the house Harry and Roxy walked into the kitchen for lunch.


End file.
